Icarus
by Impending Reality
Summary: Iggy's not blind, Max is not the leader, and Fang is keeping secrets... want to know why? R&R! Fang/Max, Iggy/Nudge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Brand new story up for grabs, tell me what you think. This will portray Iggy in a pretty _evil_ light, and it's really gonna kill me because I absolutely love Iggy! Anyway, you know what to do- R&R! Xxx**

**

* * *

**"Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if the scientists had failed to enhanced my eye sight. I wonder what I would have been like if they'd some how screwed up and blinded me in the process. They say it was highly unlikely, but sometimes I try and imagine how different things would be…"

"Like, for starters, I probably wouldn't be in this television studio talking to you, Oprah!" the blond haired youth chuckled, and the television audience cheered.

Oprah Winfrey sat back in her arm chair and patiently waited for her audience to quiet down, before fixing the young handsome man a compassionate stare. Iggy stared back at her confidently and sat back in his comfy chair.

"It is a great honor for me… to talk to you here today; you're an amazing young man," Oprah said with practiced sincerity, pausing to allow for the roar of applause that she knew was coming. The teenage heartthrob gave the audience a stunning grin as noise grew in the studio.

The camera panned out to the crowd of cheering, screaming woman before switching back to focus on Max, Nudge, and the Gasman who were sitting on a different couch grinning at the crowd.

"_And your 'Flock' are here today with you-"_

"Switch it off, Ang. That Iggy guy gets on my nerves."

Angel Batchelder brushed her curly golden hair out of her eyes and sets her big blue eyes on her big brother, a frown gracing her angelic like face.

"But Fang! They're like us! They have wings!" Angel whined as the tall, dark haired seventeen year old walk passed her and hit the button under the screen, plunging the room into darkness.

"And unlike us, they're putting themselves into a lot of risk by doing all this publicity. Iggy shouldn't be putting those other three in danger like that," Fang growled, walking back to his desk, and switching on his desk lamp. Warm light brightened the room, and made it feel more homely.

Angel sighed, and stretched out her white wings feeling the little muscles along her unusual bone structure un-cramp. She looked around Fangs dimly lit room, taking in the familiar sight of the handsome matching set of dark wood furniture and the dark crimson coloured paint on the walls.

Angel liked Fangs room; it was so comfortable and inviting- and it always smelt just like Fang. She could spend hours in here. In fact, it had become a regular routine for Angel to spend almost all her free time at home in the vicinity of her brothers' room.

And it was certainly large enough for the both of them. Of they're adopted fathers E shaped house, which they shared with their father's biological son; Fang inhabited the entire second story. His room had been renovated into an apartment like manner, and was large and spacious; as was the entire estate.

Jebediah Batchelder, adoptive father to Angel and Fang, and biological father to Ari Batchelder, was a former scientist for the extremely controversial Itexicon Institute of America, and the creator of the now infamous 'Flock'.

Jeb was the man the two experiments had to thank for their timely rescue. From what Fang had told Angel, both of them were close to extermination when the rogue scientist stole them away from the School. She'd only been a toddler at the time and hardly remembered anything, but Fang had been badly affected by what had happened in the institute.

Angel looked over the back of the black leather lounge at Fang, who was once again hunched over his desk scribbling away. Fang was tall, with a head of short, jet-black hair and dark eyes that seemed to shield his thoughts and feeling from the outside world. Her brother was monarch of the now parent-less mansion, and guardian of her and their brother Ari.

"Fang, why don't you like Iggy?" she asked innocently, listening intently to his thoughts. Yes, she could hear his thoughts, it wasn't something new in their world. After the wings, the incredible strength and the humongous appetite, not a lot could surprise them any more.

"Because, the dumb vulture flew off with that Flock of his, and left you two in the mercy of the scientists," came a quiet voice from the doorway. The two avian kids looked up to the door and watched as Ari walked in slowly, almost shyly.

Ari was a year older than Angel, with dirty blond hair and was mostly human, except for the wolf like ears his father had implanted on him after he lost his hearing in an explosion caused by the escaping Flock.

Angels eyebrows shot up curiosity, and she studied the ten year olds face.

"They… left us behind? Why would they-"

"It doesn't matter, okay? They left us behind, and we survived just fine without them. We didn't need them then, and we'll be just fine without them now. Angel, don't you have homework to do?"

Angel frowned at Fang and got up to leave. She hated when he deflected like that; and it seemed to happen a lot when they spoke about the Flock. There was something more to this story, she thought as she followed Ari out of the room. She closed the big wooden door quietly, racing down the stairs to the study. She switched on the laptop and it started to whir gently.

"There's something more, and I'm going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I hated Iggy so much in this chappy, but that was the point so, I hope you feel the same. Sorry again for the long time between uploads. Hope you like it and thanks so much everyone who reviewed too.**

**Without further ado... **

* * *

"Iggy, what the hell! You can't just expect us to fly out to some god forsaken island, just so we can get more publicity! I mean, when were you planning to ask us?" Max yelled, her face glowing in anger.

"Maximum, you know I prefer Icarus. And as for asking you, well I'm doing that now. Why are you so angry at me?" Icarus asked walking over to her. Max growled and kicked the door to his office closed.

"How about the fact that we're being flown out to some country in the middle of nowhere, in a tiny little jet plane, which may I remind you is totally and utterly pointless! How about the fact that we only just landed in Chicago, or the fact that_ you do this to us every time!_" Max yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest. Icarus swatted her finger away and set his cool, striking blue eyes on her.

"Firstly, Maximum, it's called _Australia_ and its actually between the Indian and Pacific Oceans. Look it up some time. Second, I don't want the Flock flying because of security reasons. Third, you don't even like Chicago, so stop acting like you do. And fourthly, Max, don't you want people to know what we're going through?"

Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed. He took her hands in his and gave her a small rage de-fusing smile. Max blew out the breath she didn't know she was holding and gave him a slightly annoyed look, suddenly deflated of all her anger. It was the way he called her Max that seemed to snap her out of it so quickly.

Damn he was so manipulative, she thought broodingly.

"Damnit, Iggy. You know I do. I'm just worried about Nudge and Gazzy" she muttered, glancing into his eyes. He gave her another grin and petted the back of her hand.

"Well, just let me worry about this okay? There's a reason I'm the leader of the Flock, you know?" Max looked down at her sneakers and sighed loudly, feeling like a child being told off. For some reason whenever he said that, something boiled away inside her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… some warning would be nice, you know."

Icarus broke into a huge grin and let go of her hands and strolled over to his desk, sitting down again.

"Duly noted, Maximum. Now, I've got some things I've got to work out with the Australian press, so if you don't mind."

Max nodded in defeat; before showing herself out of the temporary office. She was angry and she was sure as hell ready to take it out on a training dumpy back at the pent-house suite; all expenses paid for by the big 'O' herself.

Why did she always let him do that to her, she thought as she made her way outside.

Although Icarus had forbidden any of them from flying, Max decided she deserved this just once. When she was out of public view, she took a running leap into the air, unfurled her wings and down stroked powerfully, feeling herself lift into the air. As she did another down stroke, lifting steadily upwards now, she finally felt free again.

With an angelic grin, she turned to the direction of their hotel and did her new favorite trick. She called it, the 'Supergirl'. With bursts of speeds up to 250kmp, she was there within second. She almost flew straight past, landing just next to the stairwell leading down from the roof. As she pushed back her wind-blown hair, a wild smile lit up her eyes.

Oh, how she loved to fly.

Nudge smiled at her ever popular fan site; well, really their ever popular fan site. But she was the creator, after getting the go ahead from Icarus of course. Thousands of messages poured in every day, and she had to say, she really did love it. She liked to read some of them from time to time, just to cheer her up a little after a hard day of doing… nothing.

So, today she was reading though a few messages from her adoring fans.

**OMG! I looove Icarus! He's so cute!**

_Posted at 12.47pm._

**hi! i'm like a huge fan! can you all fly? i mean ive seen icarus flying alot- how come max and nudge dont fly?**

**JadeXoXoXo**

_Posted at 12.49pm._

Nudge rolled her eyes; of course Icarus always had all the flying spots. It was pretty much forbidden for any of them to even show a feather around reporters. But they could all fly, and even did so when Icarus was away and Max was left in charge. She was about to sign off, when a new message caught her attention. Clicking into it, she read slowly.

**Hi.**

**My name is Angel, and I live with my brothers. We have wings like yours and my brother says we came from the same laboratory. He doesn't talk about it much, but he seems to know Iggy and Max pretty well. I just wanted to know, why did you leave us back with those whitecoats? Why didn't you take us with you? And do you have any other powers? Like mind reading or turning invisible. We do.**

**Angel**

_Posted at 12.53pm._

Nudge stared at the screen and reread the post. Sitting back in her chair, a small frown graced her brow and her fingers hovered centimeters away from the key board. Could it be possible? Could there be other winged children like her and family? The police reports they'd received about the other experiments in Itexicon had never mentioned others like them. Sure, there were the wolf people, all safely put away in psychiatric cells. Not to mention the other children that could barely talk; who were seemly unremarkable, except for their eye sight.

Nudge lent forward, entwined her fingers and pushed her palms out, gently allowing them to crack. Glancing around she let her finger hover over the keyboard once more.

What would she write? What was the proper thing to say in this situation? They'd all been trained in correct media manner and the likes, but what did one say to a possible Itexicon escapee like herself?

For the first time in her life, Nudge's mind came up blank.

"We'll introductions first, I guess…" she mumbled to herself with a sigh.

Just as her finger brushed the first key, she heard a chilling scream. Slow to react, Nudge stared up at the ceiling, her eyes wide. She jumped up quickly and ran to the front door of the hotel room. As she let the huge oak door creak open, she peered out just in time to see two security guards rush past her. Making a quick decision, she quietly fell into step behind them, as they made their way towards the stairwells which lead to the roof.

As the guards kicked open the door, the first thing Nudge saw was the large brown spotted feather that blew inside with the wind. It landed on the step in front of her and she bent over to pick it up as the guards made their way out onto the hotel rooftop.

Examining it, she realized that it was larger, too large to be a normal bird's feather. Too big even for a hawk's. Suddenly, she felt her wings twitch like a brief reminder of their presence. Her mind raced to thoughts of the Flock. Memories of Max teaching her how to fly secretly; her beautiful speckled brown and white wings, gliding gracefully over an air pocket. Nudge felt her heart leap with fear.

There was now no doubt in her mind that the feather had belonged to Max. With anxiety now surging though her mind, she made her way to the last step. As she prepared herself for what she might find, she walked out onto the open roof.

Nothing. There was nothing but the two guards and a few satellite dishes. Max wasn't there and as far as she could see, nothing on the roof could have made that scream. She walked around a little; the guards did the same, but she could find nothing.

Relief floored her mind and she twirled the big feather between her fingers, making a point to talk to Max when she got back from her talk with Icarus. Just as she was about to leave she heard one guard call out.

She watched the other run towards his coworker and stop, peering down at the concrete below. Nudge frowned and made her way over to them. Within ten feet of the pair she realized what it was.

Blood.


End file.
